Maldinokdur
by seaandstars
Summary: The last thing the Dovahkiin expected was to stumble across a dragon under the icy layer of the Sea of Ghosts but when he uses Dragonrend, he's in for an even bigger surprise. - Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a fic in a long time and I haven't written in the Elder Scrolls verse, ever, so please be kind :) Just a quick mention, I have used Eres121493's layout when it comes to dragon language translation lay out, etc, just because i liked the way it looked and the way it was done - so credit to her!

* * *

 _The frozen shores of the Sea of Ghosts spread out before him like blood that had been spilled over stone. They were dark, uninviting, and the rolling waves beyond seemed to stretch into Oblivion. The wind whipped at him relentlessly but he seemed to pay it no mind, his body covered in a thick layer of black armour and his face hidden beneath a hood and cowl. His hands were light on his reins, the horse under him picked its way across the snow and ice with practiced care. The Nord let it find its own way. The tell-tale signs of tiredness pricked at the corner of his eyes, crept up on him and made his bones ache. Soon the long-awaited lights of Winterhold would loom out of the dusk and he would welcome the sight greatly. It felt like ages since he had last slept, never mind in a proper bed in an inn, with a tankard of mead in his hand._

 _Night was falling especially quickly and soon the horse would be finding its way by the light of the sky. This far North, the velvety blanket that fell over Skyrim would rapidly be lit up by a dancing swirl of emerald green, turquoise, and gold – a spectacle that would be cause to stop any weary traveller and make them gaze up in awe. The Nord, however, had seen it all a thousand times from every corner of this land and the sight of these colours only urged him to kick his horse on faster._

 _The beast beneath him suddenly shuddered and its hind hooves dug into the ground as it slid to a stop. Ears pinned flat to its head, the horse snorted and side stepped across the snow, nostrils flaring. The Nord was dragged from his thoughts of a warm hearth and he narrowed his eyes as he held the reins tight in one hand, the other wrapping around the hilt of his sword._

' _Easy.' He murmured. The horses' ears flickered back towards him in response but it stayed tense, eyes rolling. The great white expanse all around them was clear and still. The only sound was the gentle lapping of the sea against the shore, the flurry of snow through the air as it began to fall. Everything was still. '_ **Laas** _.'_

 _Still, nothing._

 _The Nord grunted in annoyance and squeezed his horse's sides to urge it onwards. As he did, he cast a glance downwards to take up his reins once more and that was when he saw it. Directly beneath them, down under the thick ice and further still into the frozen depths, he saw the faint red pulsing of a lifeform. It was huge – stretching at least five more metres each way from where he stood. The last seconds of the shout faded away and then he was plunged back into darkness as the life form disappeared. Perhaps it would have been wiser to carry on, quietly, and try not to awaken whatever seemed to be living down there under the sea. The Nord was already returning to civilization after being sent to delve deep into Dwemer ruins. He was tired, ill-equipped, and is his body took any more hammerings he feared he wouldn't survive much longer. However, it seemed he wasn't going to be given a choice on this one as the frozen water began to strain and groan as if a great pressure was being put upon it._

 _The horse whinnied in panic and reared up onto its hind legs. It caught him unaware and he was thrown from its back. He landed in a roll and he unsheathed his sword as he jumped to his feet, his stance low and his body tense. Behind him the horse had disappeared into the snow that had started to fall thick and fast but in front of him the ice had begun to crack and shudder. A silence fell over the sea like a weight and for a few heart stopping seconds, nothing happened._

 _The dragon burst through the ice in a whirlwind of water and snow. It launched itself twenty feet into the air before it started to fall back down onto the snowy banks where it crashed and slid along the shore. It lay still. The Nord stared across at it, his chest heaving, and still the creature didn't move. It was small, the smallest dragon he had ever come across, and its scales were such a dark blue that they were almost black. The horns that protruded from its skull were twisted and they lay long down its spiked neck. He approached it cautiously, although he could already tell the thing was weak. God's knew how long it had been down there in the water. He shifted his sword. Soon it wouldn't matter, soon it would be dead and its soul would be his._

* * *

From the very beginning all she knew, all she could remember, had been cold. It seemed to shroud and taint her every memory of being. The bitter chill of ice and snow cutting into her flesh, settling into her bones and spreading through her blood like the great White River that carved itself across the plains of Skyrim. It was all she could feel now as she awoke with a start and gasped for air, an unexpected rush of cold wind was sucked into her lungs and she sat up so suddenly that her small body was thrown forwards onto the ice. She slid ten feet before she came to a halt, her fingers scrabbling at the mirrored surface beneath her. She coughed and spluttered, spots of blood landing before her as she wretched onto the ground. Tears sprung at the back of her eyes and threatened to spill out onto pale cheeks but they froze on the edge of her eyelids before they could make the fall. Her hands were shaking as she planted them before her and wrists, that looked too small to be bearing her weight, were ringed with bruises of deep purple and navy.

The girl stared down at her hands. Her gaze drifted up frail arms, across her chest, before it slid down onto the shadowy ice before her and her breaths heaved at the face staring back up. Great big eyes of the darkest blue pierced into her own and she could only bear to look at them for a few seconds before she threw herself to the side. Her stomach rolled and heaved painfully as a mixture of vomit and blood threw itself up onto the solid sea before her.

This wasn't right. This couldn't be.

Panic coursed through her veins and she stood, suddenly, but she wasn't used to these strange limbs beneath her. She took a step forward before they folded underneath her and her knees smashed against the ice. She cried out in pain and frustration and slammed her fist down. The ice was thick and stayed firm and fast. Thin cuts sliced into her knuckles, blood staining the glass ground before her.

It had been so long since she had felt her own breath in the air. Felt the firm ground against her feet. But it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not like this.

She attempted to stand again. Slowly, this time, she straightened her body out and stood still swaying in the cold wind. The freezing gusts whipped around her naked body, sucking the very life out of her and even the ebony locks that fell down her back didn't offer any protection. Heart hammering against her ribs, she took a step forward and immediately the muscles in her legs screamed at her to stop. She didn't know how to work this body. It was so weak, so fragile, and she shrieked in frustration but her cries were lost in the snow.

'Hello?'

The voice carried through the air and she spun on the spot, as best she could, almost toppling back down in the process. Dark azure eyes glared fiercely up at the figure who emerged from the blizzard and her lip curled in disgust, a snarl ripping through her throat. The man in front of her was watching her with a concerned expression upon his face. His sword hung loosely by his side and he was favouring his arm – she could recall the coppery taste of his blood on her tongue.

He was speaking again, she realised, but with the wind and their strange language that she had never bothered to learn, she could barely make out what he was saying. '-careful, there's a dragon round here.'

'Hi mey! **['You fool!']** She hissed.

The Nord's eyes changed instantly at her words. The last thing he had expected was for the young girl in front of him to speak to him in Dragon Language, in Dovahzul. Of course, he had had his suspicions when the dragon had suddenly disappeared and this naked waif had appeared seemingly out of thin air. But he hadn't been able to believe it or didn't want to believe it. Until it was standing right in front of him and spitting insults in an ancient tongue.

'You,' his words nearly stammered over each other, 'you're the dragon?' The sword twitched at his side as he went to raise it, instinct telling him to end this creature's life. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the girl and she growled again. She lurched forwards but her new legs failed her and she slipped on the frost, the heavy crack of bone on ice causing her to wince.

'Krii zu'u nu, jul.' **['Kill me now, man.']** She groaned, not looking up.

Her head hung low between her shoulders and her arms were shaking where she held herself up. The Nord's gaze scanned over the rosettes of bruises that adorned her body, how each bump of her spine could be seen beneath her pale skin. The more he looked at her the more he realised he would never be able to end this girl's life. Not like this, anyway. He sighed and sheathed his sword.

What in the Gods was he meant to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind and constructive reviews! It's been so so long since I've written and I was very nervous, haha. I hope I improve as the story develops. Also hope I'm doing Skyrim justice.

* * *

 _The Dragonborn didn't have much time to act before the dragon was heaving its body up onto its hind legs. With wings outstretched, it clawed and slid across the ice like a new born foal taking its first steps. In any other situation, the scene would have been comical, but it didn't take long for the beast to swing its heavy head round and settle its gaze on him, a seething glare pouring from shadowy eyes. It had managed to balance itself on the grinding ice and it drew itself up to its full height, arching its neck and blowing steam from its nostrils. The dragon was smaller than any he had come across before and the creature appeared half starved, perhaps because of the way it had been trapped beneath the ice._

 _Even so, a dragon was a dragon, and he could still appreciate the sheer size and brute strength of it. Especially when this one staring so intensely down at him started to beat its veined wings and rose into the snowstorm that raged above them. The Nord sheathed his sword, pulling his bow from his back and notching it with an ebony arrow all in one practiced fluid motion. It soared through the skies before him, screeching and roaring obscenities in its own language that he could only begin to imagine._

 _It swooped low over the snow-covered banks, its stomach almost brushing the ground as it circled the Dragonborn. Each time it seemed to move further away from him and for a moment he thought it was going to fade away completely._

' _Come on.' He muttered under his breath and he raised his bow up, pulling the string back. The dragon began to circle back round again and this time it was coming closer. Its eyes slid over to where he stood and he closed one of his own as he aimed. His breath caught in his throat for one second, two. Then he loosed the arrow._

 _A deafening roar surrounded him, letting him know that the arrow had found its target. As the blizzard around the pair got heavier, the dragon became no more than a shadow in the sky. A shadow that was coming closer and before he could even react it was upon him. The tell-tale swell of its chest was spotted too late before a stream of flames was raining down. The Nord cried out, the stench of burning flesh filled the air, and he dived to one side. He rolled up and onto his feet, drawing his sword as he did and slashing the beast down one leg. Another pain filled shriek and it snapped its jaws, clipping his exposed arm and he stumbled back before he heard his bones crunching. The dragon took the opportunity and in one beat of its wings it was up in the air again, its chest glowing as it prepared to Shout another torrent of fire._

 _The Nord slid behind a rock, breathing heavily. He glanced down at his bleeding arm and winced at the sight of the torn flesh beneath ripped armour. It was closing back in on him and, small or not, he wasn't sure he could take another inferno in his already weakened state. The heavy beat of its wings, the roaring, it was all upon him. He spun out from behind his shelter._

' **Joor zah frul!** '

* * *

She stared up at him from where she knelt on the ground, her eyes filled with such hatred that he almost couldn't look at them, but he didn't waver and instead kept his cool gaze trained on her.

'I am not going to kill you, dragon.' He spoke slowly, unsure if she could understand him.

Her eyes narrowed and the beginnings of a growl began at the back of her throat. 'Hi lost turnaan zu'u kotin thdro sivaas.' **['You have turned me into this beast.']** She winced as she spoke and only then did he notice the blood sliding down her neck and pooling against her collarbone. She noticed it too and touched it lightly, rubbing the red substance between her fingertips. 'If you are not going to kill me,' the words were thick and slow as she spoke in his language. '-turn me back so I can oblaan hi.' **['end you.']**

'I didn't do this. I don't know how to turn you back.' He picked his bow from the ice where he had dropped it and slung it back over his back. The blizzard around them had settled and the sky began to clear, the clouds parting to reveal the inky blackness.

'Dragonrend.' She snarled. She got unsteadily to her feet, never taking her eyes from him. She was so unashamedly naked and the Nord wanted to look away but settled instead on looking at her directly in the eyes.

'That Shout wasn't meant to do this.' He gestured down at her. 'If you want, I can just leave you out here,' he shrugged and started to move away, 'I wonder how long you would last in this body.'

He could see the fight she was having with herself. To be helped by him, of all people, it was killing her. 'Saraan.' **[Wait.']** She pulled herself up to her full height, which wasn't much as she still only came up to just below his chin. 'If you help me, man, I will be in your debt.' The Nordic language felt like poison in her mouth but she wanted him to know she meant it.

He stopped and glanced around them. If he left her like this she would surely die, there was no way he could kill her the way she was now, and leaving her would be an easy way out. But there was something about her that was stopping him, something about this whole situation. If there was anything he had learned in the years he had been travelling Skyrim, it was to not ignore strange events when they occurred. Besides, he was curious by nature and he was certain he knew someone who could shed some light onto their problem. She wouldn't double cross him, dragons were honourable creatures by nature and to have one in his debt could be useful.

'I'll help you, dragon.' He said finally. 'I think I have an idea on who may know what has happened here. We'll have to travel far, though, and you can't go wandering about like that.' He slung his pack from his shoulder and crouched down, rummaging through it.

She looked down at him indignantly. 'Med daar?' **['Like this?']** He noted how she slipped so easily back into Dovahzul when she was angered.

'You're completely unclothed. You look strange enough as it is.' He drew out a pair of tattered breeches and a white tunic.

'Nid.' **[No.']** She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of complete disgust. 'I am fine, this way.'

'No, you're not.' He held the clothes out. 'Put them on, now.'

She stood there stubbornly for a few seconds but the Nord didn't move and she snatched the clothes from his grasp. While she was dressing he healed himself, wincing at the stinging of the wound on his arm as it was restored. He took a glimpse again at the wound on her neck, presumably from the arrow, but it was light and small, it must have just grazed her. She was also sporting a gash on her leg and he remembered the dark blood as it dripped from his sword. She turned to face him again and he raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. The clothes hung off of her but it was the best he could do in the middle of nowhere. They'd hold up until they got to civilization.

'Your leg, you're injured.' He took a step towards her. 'I can heal it, otherwise you'll slow us down.'

She nodded mutely and then looked away across the sea. He was surprised at the lack of insults or stubborn remarks. The Nord dropped to one knee and rolled up the bottom of her breeches, not missing the way she flinched at his touch. He healed her quickly and wiped the blood away before straightening out. He was met with a strange, questioning look.

'Who are you?' Her voice was calmer now and she sounded nearly interested. 'Hin sos. **['Your blood.]** It is different.'

'I am Ollric.' He answered bluntly but he knew that wasn't what she meant. 'I am Dragonborn.' He searched her face for any kind of reaction but all he got was a small smirk.

'Perhaps I am the mey.' **[fool.]** She replied. 'I should have known, Dovahkiin.' They began to walk through the snow, she took small, uneasy steps but with each one she seemed to get more confident. He could feel her eyes boring into him. 'I will tell you my name, Dovahkiin. But this does not mean I ov hi. **['trust you.]** In Dovahzul I am Maldinokdur.' **[Small Death Curse.']**

Ollric shifted his gaze to meet her large dark eyes, they were glinting with something he couldn't quite place. He clenched his jaw and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind reviews, hope you're still enjoying this.

* * *

The blizzard had lifted and the fresh snow covered everything like a velvet blanket. It glittered and shone as the sun rose gently into the sky and cast the early rays of dawn over the sleepy land. The silence that fell as they moved away from the sea and its lapping shores was welcomed by both of them. Although neither would admit, their small scuffle had taken the remainders of their energy; the dragon in particular, Ollric thought, as he glanced slyly across at her. She was matching his pace without a word of complaint but every now and then he would notice her wince or hesitate before she placed her bare feet down against the freezing ground. Deep black circles ringed her tired eyes and not for the first time he wondered what had happened to her.

'Hi piraak aan laan, Dovahkiin?' **['You have a question, Dragonborn?']** She said. Her voice cut through the silence like a knife, sharp and low.

'How did you come to be down there, below the sea?' He replied. He earned a scowl from her at the language he used but he ignored it. He knew she could understand him no matter how much she pretended not to.

She stayed silent for a long while and Ollric resigned to the knowledge that he wasn't going to be receiving an answer from her. They had walked at least half a mile before she began to speak again.

'The last thing I remember was the dov kein,' **[dragon war,]** the Nordic startled him but he didn't interrupt, 'I killed many of you. It was easy to defeat your kind. You are all so _sahlo_. **[** _ **weak**_ **.]** The rest of my memories are dark and clouded. It's just krah ahrk iiz.' **[cold and ice.]** I do not know how I came to be there, Dovahkiin, but your Thu'um woke me up. So maybe I should be thanking you.' She gave him a wry smile.

'The Dragon War?' Ollric looked away from her piercing gaze. He found it unnerving. A storm raged behind those eyes. 'So, you served Alduin. Or perhaps you betrayed him?'

A snake like hiss scratched through her throat and she almost bared her teeth at him. She stopped walking. 'Gruth di thur? Hi los aan mey! Alduin fen vaaz hin zii nol hin kopraan.' **[Betray my master? You are a fool! Alduin will tear your soul from your corpse.']**

Poison dripped from every word and it didn't escape Ollric's knowledge that she had completely reverted back to her own language. However, it was his turn to smirk back down at her. 'Then why did he choose not to resurrect you?'

His words silenced her and her eyes flickered with the tiniest shadow of doubt. They darted back up to meet his and even though she could not see behind the black material that made up his cowl, she could feel the smile on his lips. He didn't wait for any scathing reply that may have come his way and instead turned and strode away across the tundra. She paused for a few seconds before she reluctantly followed along after him. The silence that fell between them this time was tense and electricity seemed to crackle in the air like flames in a hearth.

They walked like that for what seemed like hours. Him in front, striding through the thick snow drifts like he was born for no other purpose. He never tired and he never slowed. She followed behind by a few steps, ebony hair whipping at her cheeks and her skin glistening with frost. Now she was awoken, she was warm, and the fire that roared in her chest burned its way through her veins and into her bones. If she had felt the cold before, she certainly didn't feel it now. She wondered why he hadn't killed her. It would have been so easy for him to run his blade through this frail body and suck the very life from her. Had she remained in her true form he never would have hesitated and for this, she felt a small glimmer of respect. Perhaps, once he had helped her return to her body, that would be when his kindness would end.

So lost in thought, she failed to notice that Ollric had stopped in his trudging and she crashed straight into his back. Her forehead hit off of the thick armour he had on and she stumbled back, spitting curses.

'Careful.' He said, humour lacing his words. She bit back a scathing reply and followed his gaze, her eyes alighting upon buildings in the distance, the glow of fires looming out of the murky darkness as night began to fall again. The days were short in the North.

'We will stay here tonight.' His keen eyes sought out the swinging sign of the Frozen Hearth. Finally, he had arrived at the one destination that had been on his mind since he had started out from Dawnstar. When he heard no answer from the dragon he turned to look at her and found a glower cast his way.

'We keep going.' She snapped shortly.

He almost laughed. 'You really think you're in the position to be making demands?' He drawled and shook his head. She was regarding the town warily and he sighed. 'I'm tired, dragon, and I'm not trawling through the snow with you,' he glanced her up and down, 'like that.'

'I am not a kiir.' **[child.]** She said. She crossed her arms over her chest and Ollric was amused at the human like mannerism.

'Then stop acting like one.'

Despite her grumblings, she followed him into the town. Her eyes scanned the few houses that stood there, the ruins that seemed to litter every corner. There were no people wandering the streets, no markets or bustle as she had always imagined human settlements to be like. As they walked up to the wooden steps of the inn, Ollric paused and in one swift movement he removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He yanked the hood up and pulled it low over her face, ignoring the puzzled look she gave him.

'Let me talk.' He muttered and then he was pushing her upwards and through the door. She hesitated as she was faced with the curious looks of the occupants, who were few and far between, but Ollric's hand kept steady between her shoulder blades and propelled her towards the bar.

There was no one standing behind it but a Nord with a friendly, rugged face appeared from one of the rooms to the side. His expression seemed troubled but it cracked into a smile when he saw the pair. 'Evening!' He greeted Ollric. His gaze slid to the girl beside him but she kept her head down. 'What can I do for you?'

'I need two rooms, food and drink.' Ollric replied gruffly.

The innkeeper, Dagur, nodded and moved behind the bar. 'Yes, of course. You two look like you could use a good meal!' His laugh faltered when he was met with silence. He shuffled awkwardly. 'Ah, I only have one room available, though, I'm afraid.' His eyes scanned over the sword sheathed at Ollric's waist and then to the bow slung over his back.

'Hinskaal joor.' **[Stupid mortal.']**

Dagur started at the vicious hiss that had emerged from beneath the hood. There was panic in his eyes and he stared at the girl. 'Ex-excuse me?' He stuttered.

Ollric dug his fingers into her shoulders and he felt her body tense beneath his touch. 'Show me to the room.'

Dagur gave the pair the only room he had with a door and he was quick to leave them be. There was something about the girl which sent a shiver down his spine and he was glad to be away from her. Once the door had closed with a thud behind him, Ollric shoved her down onto the bed and glared at her furiously. She looked back at him with a bored expression.

'I told you to be quiet.' He snapped as he threw himself down into the only chair in the room, yanking the top off of a bottle of ale and downing a few mouthfuls at once.

'Zu'u dreh ni laan hin uth.' **[I do not want your orders.']** She had thrown the cloak from her shoulders and was touching the bed beneath her palms with a look of disgust.

Ollric pulled his cowl from his face, sighing in frustration. 'I don't care that you do not _want_ them.' He growled. 'You'll do as I say as long as I'm helping you. And you can't use that language around people. It'll arouse suspicion.'

She scoffed but she stayed quiet and watched as he began to eat his meal. He hadn't offered her any, not that she would have taken it, and was wolfing it down in a way which made her think he was half starved. Judging by the size of the man, this couldn't be true. His muscles were taut and outlined underneath the carefully carved armour that he wore. His shoulders that broad, square silhouette that almost all Nords were born with and he towered above her; above most people, in fact. Now that he had removed his cowl, she found a strong, defined jaw and hair the colour of tree bark that brushed the tops of his shoulders. A long deep scar curved down the left side of his face and her gaze trailed it down his neck and underneath his armour.

'Where are you taking me?'

He gave her a hard look but the only expression she offered was genuine, one eyebrow slightly raised in question. He brushed the back of his hand across his lips. 'To see someone who may be able to shed a light on our predicament.'

Her brow furrowed. 'Who is this person?'

Ollric resisted the smirk that twitched at the corners of his mouth. 'Paarthurnax is no man.'

Immediately her eyes were flames and she spat a curse in her tongue that even he could not decipher. 'You take me to that traitor!' She cried.

'Be quiet.' He growled. He stood, an indication that their conversation was over, and reached around her to throw the cloak on the floor. 'Get some sleep.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ollric woke early. There were no windows in their little room but it had always been habit to wake just before the sun rose. He didn't spend a lot of his time sleeping, not anymore. He rolled onto his side and his gaze landed on the dragon that lay curled up in the middle of the floor. He had half expected her to be gone or to be standing over him with a knife in her grasp. But she was right where he left her and she looked almost peaceful as she slept. He hadn't been so cruel as to have not offered the one single bed but she had given him that regular look of distaste and instead settled herself on top of his cloak on the wooden floor. Like himself, she hadn't fallen asleep straight away. In fact, she had lain awake for most of the night and he noticed, when she did finally succumb, her breathing was uneven and her eyes flitted back and forth between closed lids, as if she was dreaming of something terrible. His own dreams were black and faded now. There was nothing that could come to him in his mind that he hadn't already faced.

The sound of raised voices and boots against hard wood pulled him from his thoughts and Ollric sat up in the bed, listening intently. The shouts had faded to hushed conversation just outside the Inn. His brow furrowed. He had a feeling whoever was lurking outside their room at such an early hour didn't have the best of intentions.

'Wake up.' He hissed. He jumped from the bed and started to pull on his armour, the enchantments on the black material glowing at his touch. The girl didn't stir and he grabbed her shoulder. She shouted in protest but his hand pushed roughly against her lips and cut her off mid cry. Furious cobalt eyes, still tinged with sleep, glared up at him. 'We have to go. Now.'

'Wo los nii?' **['Who is it?']** She asked. Now she had woken her sharp ears had picked up the voices outside.

'Be silent!' Ollric snapped, his voice a low whisper. 'What did I tell you about using that tongue?'

It was too late though. The voices outside had fallen silent and Ollric had a sickening feeling that what they had just heard was what they came for. She watched him sullenly and pulled on her oversized outfit as he moved about the room. He crouched near the door and drew his dagger from a hidden sheath near his waist. Using the tip, he gently pulled the door open and scanned the room beyond from the gap. At first the inn seemed empty, the doors all closed and the candles burned out. All noises had fallen quiet and he could only hear the gentle whistling of the wind as it seeped its way through the gaps in the wooden building. He felt the dragon come to stand close beside him, her body language blatantly unfazed by this situation. Typical arrogant dragon, he thought, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, charging in without a second thought.

'Stay close.' Ollric kept his voice low and he started to tell her to stay down like he was but before the words could leave his mouth, the door to the inn burst open and three bodies crashed inside, the snow blowing and howling behind them.

Their swords were drawn and even in the dim light, he could see the flash of the sharp blades and the sheen of the gunmetal coloured armour. Two of them wasted no time in charging through the inn. They upturned tables and flung open wardrobes, paying no mind to the noise they were making and still not one soul emerged. Ollric glanced to the bar where just a few hours earlier the innkeeper had been stood, a smile on his cheerful face. The bar now was empty and clear of bottles and tankards, however Ollric could just make out a pair of boots sticking out from behind it. They shuffled slightly at the racket from the front of the inn and then disappeared from view. His view shifted back to the pair searching the rooms – they were coming closer and closer to his own hiding place. Still one remained at the entrance to the inn and he narrowed his eyes, sheathing his dagger and straightening out.

A set of eyes he didn't expect landed upon him.

'I did not expect to find you here, Dragonborn.' Delphine lowered her own sword and took a few steps towards him. The Blades paused in their search and returned to her side.

'I could say the same thing to you.' Ollric replied quietly. He half moved out of the door but kept it shut, shielding the dragon from view.

Delphine smirked. 'You must have heard of the dragon that was woken nearby.'

He felt the girl tense beside him. He could feel the fire burning inside of her, the rage coursing through the veins. Of course, she must have seen the Blades kill many of her kin. 'Strange place to search for a dragon.'

'And yet, here we both come to be.'

Ollric watched her carefully, out of the corner of his eye he could see the two Blades she had brought edging themselves round the sides of the inn. Her and Esbern must have been struggling for recruits since he had chosen to leave because these two were almost laughable. He hadn't seen Delphine since the day he had told her he refused to kill Paarthurnax – it hadn't exactly been a pleasant meeting.

His hand hovered the hilt of his sword. 'I've seen no dragon. Perhaps you would have more luck searching the skies,' one of the Blades had disappeared from his view, 'rather than a deserted inn.'

The blow came fast and if Ollric hadn't been waiting for it, it would have sent him to his knees. However, a lifetime of executing sneak attacks had paid off and he spun on his heel, raising his own sword just in time to block the Blade's swing. The Redguard under the armour swore and stumbled back, his grip on his great sword faltering. Ollric took the advantage and swung his sword, catching the man on his forearm causing him to drop his weapon in pain. The Nord raised his leg and kicked the man solidly in the stomach. He staggered back and hit the wooden wall behind him with a crack where he slid to the ground and remained, clutching his bleeding arm.

An arrow whistled past his ear and thudded into the wall beside the injured Blade. Ollric turned to find the other recruit aiming her bow steadily at him but he could see the panic in her eyes as her gaze flickered between him and Delphine. Ollric rolled his shoulders and walked slowly towards the pair, his eyes fixed upon his old partner.

'Call them off, Delphine.' He said, his tone a warning. 'This isn't their fight.'

'They are dragon hunters, as you were once,' Delphine spat between gritted teeth, 'this is every bit their fight.'

He raised his arms and laughed. 'I see no dragons, do you?' The girl's bow was still trained onto him, tracking his every move, and she was no more than a girl. Ollric has no desire to kill her or her companion. The feud ran much deeper than just hunting dragons, having Delphine and Esbern watching his every move was irritating and he would love nothing more than to end them where they stood but he didn't see the point in unnecessary bloodshed.

At that very moment, before anything more could be said between the two, the shaking girl had loosed another arrow. Her aim was poor at best and the old iron thing would have only grazed his shoulder but before it could even touch him Ollric was hurled out of the way and he crashed into a table – sending tankards and sweet rolls scattering across the floor. Delphine was shouting in surprise and rushing forwards, the young girl beside her dropped her bow and fumbled for the sword at her side but they were too slow.

'No!' Ollric shouted. He knew it was too late though. The dragon's eyes were two dark slits and she opened her mouth.

' **Yol Toor Shur!** '

A burning stream of fire engulfed the entire inn. Screams and shrieks reached his ears from behind the wall of flame but he could see nothing beyond the blaze that was destroying everything in its path. Tables, chairs, the floor – all was swallowed by the fire that fell like torrents from her mouth. From where he lay, Ollric wrapped his large hand around her wrist and yanked her against him. His other hand wrapped around her jaw and snapped it shut. A snarl so animal like scratched its way up her throat that for a moment he faltered and she twisted from his grasp and was running for the front door. He scooped up his sword and was soon chasing after her, ignoring the charred corpse of the girl that lay beside the door.

'That's how you thank me for saving your life?'

He heard her before he saw her. That familiar scathing tone drifting through the air. The cool morning was a comfort to his skin after the inferno that still raged inside the inn.

'They were innocent.' Ollric growled. He sheathed his sword. Delphine had apparently scarpered and left her two recruits to die for her own mistakes. He narrowed his eyes at where the dragon was laid on the snow, her arms outstretched like she was making a snow angel. Her chest was heaving. In two short steps, he was upon her and he dragged her to her feet. 'I didn't need your help, dragon.' He spat.

She smirked and let him pull her down the track. The burning inn was starting to attract attention he didn't want. 'Didn't seem that way to me, _Dovahkiin_.'

'They didn't need to die.' He muttered. At the edge of the town he found his horse waiting. So, this is where it had ended up after abandoning him on the ice plains. It snorted at the sight of the girl in his grip and pawed the ground, backing up slightly. She hissed at it in return which earned a shake from Ollric.

'The _Blades_.' She growled and spat, her eyes two molten pits. Ollric ignored her and adjusted the horses' saddle. No doubt word would soon get back to Sky Haven and whatever recruits they did have left would be on their tale by the time the sun had reached its highest point. 'Zu'u hind dinok nau niin pah.' **['I wish death upon them all.']**

Ollric spun where he stood and took her upper arms in his grip. He wasn't gentle and she almost flinched away as he glared down at her. 'Do not forget, dragon, how every single day I am letting you live a day more than you would have were you not in this body. Now get on the horse and shut up or I'll leave you out here to die. Or maybe I'll kill you myself. I'm certain it wouldn't take long.'

Her eyes flickered uncertainly and for once he found her speechless. She couldn't meet his burning gaze and instead she looked down at her bare feet, a crease forming between her eyebrows. Satisfied that he had made his point he released her and gestured towards the horse.

'Get on.'

For the first time since he had met her, a look of fear crossed her face. 'I'll walk.' She stammered.

He shook his head impatiently. 'We have a lot of land to cross, it'll take too long.' He smirked. 'What? You're afraid of horses?'

She scowled. 'No, I just – why would I ride this beast when I have my own wings.'

Ollric raised his eyebrows. He didn't point out that she, in fact, did not have wings and was stuck in the body of a human girl. 'You'll get the hang of it.' He gave her no warning and lunged towards her. She shrieked as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the startled horse. Her fingers found the front of the saddle instantly and she held on with white knuckles. He swung himself up behind her and felt her body tense as his arms enveloped her to take the reins. 'Hold on.' He murmured in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

She had only ever seen the jagged scars of the mountains, the long, flat plains, and the grey stone settlements of Skyrim from the view of the clouds high above. After a while, the steady rocking of the horse and the feeling of this Nord's arms around her faded away as she drank in the sight before her. Everything she saw seemed new and fresh to her. There was so much to take in – even when they crossed the dull, flat lands of grass and ponds, she was captivated. Curiosity came freely to a dragon and, despite how indifferent and the stubbornness that burned inside of her, she couldn't help but be fascinated by everything she saw. It was as if a new light had been cast across the land. One that wasn't tinted in blood and darkness. For just a moment, she wondered why Alduin was so convinced that everything had to burn in flames.

Behind her, the Nord didn't speak. He barely moved. He only had to twitch the reins slightly or shift his legs and the horse knew exactly which way he wanted to go. The snow and the ice melted away into autumn browns, golds and greens. They passed very little people and those they did either gave them a wide birth or paid them no mind at all. This wasn't the Skyrim Alduin had taught them of. One of pain and suffering and cruelty. Or was that just because of the body she was confined to?

Night began to fall and the familiar aurora of blinding colours spread itself across the blanket of black that made up the sky. At first the stars began to dot themselves across the void one by one and as the day waned away, streaks of colour slashed above them like deep cuts in skin. They didn't stop and the horse showed no signs of tiring. Each time her head nodded against her chest, she jerked upright and shook herself, refusing to succumb to the vulnerability that sleep brought. Even though she had slept for a hundred years, she had fought and travelled and gone without food - and sleep soon took her as it always did. She slumped against his chest and if he noticed he didn't acknowledge it, but his arms tightened around her slightly.

When she awoke she did with a start and to the unfamiliar noise of voices and the clanging of metal against metal. The smell of burning, of food, and the stench of humans hit her sensitive nostrils so hard that she jerked upright and snarled. Before she had any chance to aquaint herself with these new noises and smells assaulting her senses, a pair of hands were gripping her and lifting her from the horses' back.

'Steady now.' His voice in her ear startled her and she stumbled as her feet were planted onto the ground. Unused to spending so long on horseback, now she was on her own two feet, the world was spinning and a wave of sickness hit her like an axe to the head. He released her and her knees almost buckled beneath her. 'Stand up.' Ollric growled, his fingers wrapping themselves around her upper arm and holding her up.

'Get off of me.' She said and tried to wrench her arm away but he held fast. 'Where have you brought me, _Dovahkiin?_ '

He didn't reply but instead propelled her forward through the open gates of the city. Their horse was led away by a guard who eyed them carefully but didn't ask any questions. The settlement was bustling with every different kind of person you would expect to find in Skyrim, and even some she didn't anticipate. No one paid them any kind of attention, too indulged in their own selves to care about a Nord and a cloaked girl.

'This is Whiterun. Perhaps you recall, the home of your kin Numinex?'

Even from behind her, she could feel the smirk on his lips and her blood boiled at the mention of this humiliation. Numinex. The only dragon to be captured at the hands of the Nords and then driven to madness and his eventual death by their cruelty. If she had had any doubts about Alduin eating the world before, the mention of this tale of atrocity soon drove them away.

Ollric didn't miss the way her gaze drifted up to Dragonsreach and the burning behind her eyes intensified, her fingernails digging half-moons into the palms of her hands. He wondered if she was imagining herself up there, imprisoned like the old dragon.

'You and Numinex are not so different,' he remarked almost pleasantly as he directed her through the busy streets of the city. 'Both trapped.' He paused at the door to a house, unlocked it easily, and swung it open. 'Both relying on humans to stay alive.'

The dragon stumbled inside the gloomy house, the only light coming from the last remaining embers that burned quietly in the fire pit in the centre. The house was depressingly bare. There were no books standing upon the shelves, plaques where weapons should have been proudly displayed were empty, and even the meagre amount of bread and cheese that had been carelessly left out on the table top were dusted with mould.

She flung the cloak from her shoulders and fixed him with a steady, irritated look. 'Hi tinvaak pogaas.' **['You talk too much.']**

'What did I tell you about that language?' Ollric's eyes narrowed as he flung his pack and his sword down onto the closest table. He moved passed her, relishing in the way she quickly side stepped out of his way.

'There is no one here, _Nord_.' The word dripped from her lips like poison, the corners curving upwards into a sly smile. 'I could kill you right now and no one would know. Krii fin Dovahkiin?' **['Kill the Dragonborn?']** Ollric had paused. He was faced away from her, his shoulders tense and still, his head tilted to one side. 'My Master would be pleased.'

He was upon her before she even knew what was happening. One large hand wrapped around her neck and he slammed her back up against the wall of the house. Her bones cracked against the hard wood and she hissed in pain but her grin only widened as she stared up at him from where he held her. His fierce gaze seared into her own eyes and his fingers tightened until her lips were forced to part and she gasped slightly.

'Where is your master now, dragon?' He said quietly. 'You were not raised by him as the others were. You have awoken, you have used your pitiful Dragon tongue for all to hear and yet, there is still no sign of your beloved ruler.' Her smile faltered and he leaned in closer, his breath washing over her face as his grip tightened. 'Does it pain you to know that you are not only no use to him but just not worth living?'

Beneath his palm, her throat swallowed. He could feel the pressure against the palm of his hand. The prickle of heat was growing and he almost pulled away from the heat. He knew she wanted to bare her teeth, open her mouth and let the fire pour out and burn the flesh from his skeleton – but he also knew that without him she was helpless, and that despite their differences, she couldn't harm him, and so she remained in his grasp. His own dark eyes bore into hers, searching and intensifying with every second that passed. Despite it all she didn't flinch and she didn't make a sound but he felt her small fingers wrap around his wrist and he glared at her for a few more seconds before he dropped his hold and let her slump against the wall, gasping for breath.

They didn't speak after that. He moved about Breezehome, drinking and eating anything that came across his path, and she stayed in the corner that he had left her. The tension between them was like electricity and it could have been cut with a knife. Outside, night fell, and the light that had streamed through the slight windows waned away until all that was left was the soft glow from the fire. Eventually, the Nord dropped to sleep where he sat, his chin butting against his chest and his fingers resting lightly on the dagger by his waist. She wondered if he always slept this way, always on edge and waiting for the next attack. After their altercation, she hadn't taken her eyes off of him but eventually, and helped by the warmth from the flames, she drifted off.

* * *

 _A man. He was bathed in flame, his great sword high above his head._

' _What have you done?'_

 _That voice. It sent a shiver down her spine. Beneath her wing, the man roared and shouted, his feet planted heavy in the snow beneath them._

 _A flash of black scales. And then a red blaze._

 _She screeched. Flames, pain, a boundless agony surged through her body. Her bones broke and then froze beneath her skin. She screamed._

 _Then nothing._

* * *

It was screaming that woke him. An inhuman screech that pierced the air and dragged him from his dark dreams. Ollric sat up in a panic, sweat covered his skin as if it was his own nightmare that was troubling him. Even in the darkness that had crept from the fire burning out he could see her. Again, she had silently demanded that she would sleep on the floor and from his position on the bed he watched as she writhed and cried on the ground below him.

Her body was curled and tensed in a fetal position. Arms raised above her head as if something awful was falling upon her. Her skin was wet through with sweat, the clothes that had once covered her small body had been burned from the sheer heat that radiated from her and she lay, naked, in a pile of ashes. Instinct threw him from his bed and he gathered her up in his arms, pinning her own limbs to her sides to stop her from thrashing. Her hands instantly found his own under clothes and she was clinging to him, the soft linen gathered between her fingers and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing and shrieking.

'Wake up!' He commanded, shaking her slightly. 'You're dreaming, it's a dream.'

'Nid!' **['No!']** The word scratched from her throat over and over until she was twisting in his arms and vomiting onto the floor a dark red blood. Her body shook and Ollric held her, his hands gripping her own, unsure if she was trying to tear his throat out or her own.

Suddenly, she stilled, and her body went so cold that Ollric was almost certain her heart had stopped until he saw one great big panicked eye gazing up at him. Her body went limp in his arms and he released her. She slumped onto the wooden floorboards, her chest heaving and gasping for air. He didn't move away and instead stayed sitting with her while she spewed a disgusting blackness from her. Her fingers remained clinging to him.

'Help me.' The words startled him. They emerged scratchy and unnatural. He didn't look away as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Don't take me back. Don't take me back to him.'


	6. Chapter 6

The flames from the hearth danced and licked dangerously at her feet. The heat rolled off of it in waves and the skin of any other human would have been singed at the closeness she sat. But she was no human, and she could still feel the chill of the ice running through her bones. No matter how many times she warmed herself, be it with her own blood or the flames of a fire, the rush of the freezing cold water always returned to her at night. The man had become strangely wary of her since she woke him with her nightmares and he moved around the small house carefully and quietly, as if the slightest noise would shatter her into a million pieces.

There were no windows but through the cracks in the wood and, underneath the door, the tell-tale grey blue light of morning slithered through. Beside her, the puddle of blackness that had been expelled from her body had dried into the wood and now in the cold light of day the black had faded away into a deep dark red and the air was tinged with the copper scent of blood. A pair of black boots stopped inches from where she sat.

'Your nightmare-,' he paused when she shook her head and as he towered above her crouching form, he could see just how exhausted she looked. Looking at her frail, shivering body, for a split second, he felt sorry for her. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes and instead her gaze darted about every inch of the room, frightened and wild.

All of a sudden, the space between them felt so vast and empty that Ollric found himself bustling around her awkwardly. He wordlessly lit the hearth in the centre of the room and placed a black cauldron of water over the top of it. It swung back and forth from the movement, its shadows meekly shading her startled face as she watched him move around the house. A small plate of bread and cheese was thrust under her nose so violently that she flinched back, only for the plate to follow her like it was attached by a rope.

'You should eat.' The Nord muttered. For just a moment, he felt an overwhelming urge to take care of the creature.

She scoffed and pushed his hand away, wrinkling her nose. 'Hi laan zu'u naak _daar?_ ' **['You expect me to eat** _ **thi**_ **s** _ **?**_ **']**

'If you don't eat you'll become even weaker, you won't be able to keep up, and then you'll die.' He discarded the plate of food on the floor beside her and moved away. He worked fast, filling various packs with dusty bottles and dumping them at the door to the house. Making the journey to High Hrothgar wasn't something he had anticipated doing so quickly after returning from a particularly difficult Dwarven ruin and he wasn't looking forward to making the perilous climb with the sullen faced dragon in tow.

'You care if I die, _Dovahkiin_?' She sidled up to where he stood at the door, her lips quirked up into a small smirk.

'I'm not wasting my time dragging you up that bastard hill for you to die at the top, dragon.' His reply was gruff as he pushed her out of the door and into the streets of Whiterun, pulling her hood up over her head as he did. He pulled his own hood up and slung a curved, black bow over his back. 'Come on.'

Outside of the city walls the sun hung in the sky surrounded by a sickly yellow light barely touching the corners of the plains that rolled into one before them. It was early in the morning and only a few people were wandering the streets of the city. She noticed most of them turned their faces away as Ollric passed or they moved quickly out of his way, darting down side streets or back into their houses. He didn't seem to pay any mind to them as he strode through the gates, ignoring the wary looks he received from the guards at the entrance.

'They fear you.' She said as they came to a stop outside the stables. 'Why is this?'

He didn't answer as he attached the packs onto the horses' saddle, and then, 'they fear what they do not know. What they don't understand.' He turned to face her and her cobalt eyes searched his face but she couldn't see anything underneath the cowl he wore. 'This is their way.'

'You speak as if you are not one of them.'

The Nord didn't reply. He turned and disappeared into the house attached to the side of the stables, leaving her alone with the horse.

At first, she tried to converse with the animal. Her kind had the ability to speak to many of the beasts that roamed Skyrim's lands, however the horse had just snorted indifferently at her words and stared at her with his large brown eyes. It seemed he didn't know anything beyond his own four hooves. He was used to her strange scent, though, and didn't mind her standing so close to him. She could feel Ollric's gaze on her as she ran her fingers lightly across the horse's neck. She shot them both a glare and moved away quickly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

'His name is Swiftfoot.' He said as he lifted her roughly up and onto the saddle.

She almost laughed. 'A cruel trick.' The stocky horse could run for miles without tiring and never seemed to get cold even in the thickest of snow, but speed was one thing she had yet to see.

Ollric swung himself up in front of her and patted the horses' neck reassuringly.

The gentle sway of Swiftfoot's gait combined with the constant exhaustion her new body brought had sent the dragon into a deep sleep and when she awoke the sun was just starting to dip over the distant mountains. They were surrounded by dense forest, a few elk scattered before them as they passed, disturbed from picking at the thick foliage that bordered the cobbled path.

'We should be there just after dark.' Ollric said gruffly, sensing his companion was now awake.

'Tell me, Dovahkiin,' she yawned, 'how is it a dovahkriid **[dragonslayer]** finds himself at peace with a dovah?' **[dragon]**

'Paarthurnax and I have an understanding.'

'You think he will not gruth hi [ **betray you]** as he did his master?'

'Do I have to tell you again about the attention that language brings to us?' Ollric growled. 'Paarthurnax can see beyond his own selfishness. You think Alduin would spare you, his adoring follower, even if it meant not fulfilling his prophecy?'

Ollric waited for the scathing reply but instead a silence fell between them. Until finally, 'sometimes I see him,' the poison that usually licked at every word had evaporated, 'in my dreams. I feel him in my head, in my bones, and he is so angry. His anger burns inside my mind but it is not my name he shouts.'

The Nord opened his mouth to reply but all of a sudden, a flash of black between the trees caught his eye and his attention slipped behind them. A glint of silver armour, the sound of hoof beats flattening the ground, the sweat on the man's brow and his breath in the air. He could almost feel the rider's heartbeat beating against his rib cage and the heavy scent of fear was rolling off of him.

'We're being followed.' He murmured. 'Don't turn around.'

She shifted in the saddle in front of them and he knew she was dying to go against his orders. 'I sense him too.'

Ollric squeezed Swiftfoot's sides and urged the horse into a canter. 'He'll follow us until dark. He'd be a fool to wait until we're in Ivarstead to attack. Too much attention.' Flashbacks of the Inn at Winterhold crossed his mind in scenes of flame and ash.

As they rounded a corner she managed to get a glimpse of the heavily armoured man following half a mile or so behind them. His horse was a skinny, gangly thing, all legs. And it struggled with the rough terrain that Swiftfoot took so easily in his stride.

'A Blade?' She hissed.

'Perhaps.'


	7. Chapter 7

so sorry for the short chapter beforehand! it was a filler & I'm just returning to writing. hope this is okay.

* * *

Dusk was approaching rapidly and the shadows the sun cast licked at their backs as they pushed on into the mountains. Swiftfoot kept up a steady canter, sheens of sweat striped his neck and his flank but he had yet to falter or tire beneath the pair. Their mysterious companion was still following and every now and then he would fall so far behind Ollric thought they had lost him, until he would reappear just around the last bend. He was almost sure the rider was another Blade, sent by Delphine to intervene on an unwanted relationship with their dreaded enemy.

He could recall the day Esbern and she had pulled him aside, backed him into a corner and demanded he slay Paarthunax in cold blood. Ollric had killed many a foe in cold blood, crept through shrouds of darkness and slit their throats with no honour or pride. Even a few innocents had met the cruel edge of his sword with no mercy. But at the thought of murdering Paarthunax, whom he now considered almost kin, had made ice run through his veins. His chest had brewed with flame and his eyes darkened, he had left Sky Haven Temple in a cloud of rage. The betrayal of those closest to him was not a new feeling. He would never return.

A different shadow swept over them, there and gone in a second, and dragged Ollric from the depths of his thoughts. His eyes scanned the skies above them but he saw nothing except the last remaining tufts of clouds strewn against a bleeding sky. Before him, the girl stiffened and shifted uncomfortably.

'What is it?' He asked.

' _Vuljotnaak_.' Her reply was forced out of a dry mouth, her whole body electrified with a mix of fear and rage.

A deafening roar shook the very ground they rode upon and the trees around them trembled and twisted as the shadow swooped ever close to the ground. The smell of fire and ash was rank in the air and Swiftfoot screamed in fear, his eyes rolling as he slid to a halt. The horse reared, pawing the air with his hooves. The girl gave a cry and whether she fell or jumped, Ollric wasn't sure, but he saw her land heavily onto the forest floor and scrambled in the undergrowth. He rushed to a get a hold of the reins, desperately trying to kick the horse on but the beast was too stubborn in his fear. Any remaining light from the dying sun was suddenly blocked and their world fell into darkness. The heavy beating of wings boomed from above them and Ollric jerked Swiftfoot's head sideways and urged the horse away but he just stumbled blindly.

' **Fo Krah Diin!** '

A breath colder than death itself gushed down upon them from the sky. The trees, the bushes, froze where they grew in a glittering white that could have almost been beautiful. Swiftfoot gave one last shriek as he came crashing down on top of the Dragonborn. Ollric crawled out from underneath the animal who lay frozen in his last moments but he had no time to mourn the death of his steed and he rolled sideways behind a cluster of rocks, unslinging his bow as he turned.

Vuljotnaak was circling low atop the trees his cold eyes forever searching and he moved away slightly from the scene. Ollric was up and sprinting after him, his own keen gaze looking for his dragon but the girl had disappeared. The forest fell into a shocked silence for a few seconds as if the land itself was reeling from this unexpected onslaught. This quiet was soon broken by the sound of Vuljotnaak as he landed on the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley below. Ollric broke through the treeline to see the great dragon approaching a figure who stood just on the lip of the rock. Her cloak had been pulled back and her hair streamed out behind her like a banner. Her gaze was fierce as she stared up at the dragon.

A fell voice poured from his jaws. 'So, it is true.' Vuljotnaak spoke slowly. 'Maldinokdur mah alok. **[Maldinokdur has risen.]** Krosis. Nu ni gein prodah.' **[Unfortunately, not as one expects.]**

A look of doubt crossed her features. **'** Zeymah,hi los tiiraaz.' **[Brother, you seem unhappy.]**

Vuljotnaak roared and snapped his jaws. 'Mu los ni fron.' **[We are not kin.]** His heavy head swung round and he narrowed his eyes as Ollric stepped out from the forest, an arrow strung ready in his bow. 'You travel with the Dovahkiin.' His voice was jarring when he spoke in the common tongue of Tamriel. 'I expect no less, from a _traitor_.'

The girl's eyes widened in shock, her gaze darting fearfully to the Dragonborn. He could see her trembling from where he stood. Vuljotnaak unfurled his wings, raising himself up to his full height. Ollric kept his bow trained on the dragon but it seemed this fight was over.

'There is no honour in killing in this weak form,' the dragon said and he began to beat his huge wings. 'But our master will not wait long.'

Ollric didn't lower his bow until Vuljotnaak was just a speck in the distance and when he turned to the girl, she had fallen to her knees. He stepped slowly to her side, eyeing her carefully. It seemed this new mystery had just taken a surprising twist, one he had been expecting deep down in his heart. There had been something strange about the way she had been trapped beneath the ice, no proper burial, no resurrection from Alduin himself. Ollric had thought he had known most of the secrets and mysteries that surrounded the dragons and their return. He had read countless books on each and every one that had been present by Alduin's side yet there was no mention of this one standing right in front of him.

'Come on.' He said eventually when she didn't move. 'No doubt your friend has gone to tell Alduin of your glorious return.' Despite himself, he still couldn't help the scathing tone that poisoned his words at the sight of her. 'Horse is dead. We will have to walk.'

She didn't reply, didn't move. He sighed and glanced around them. The forest was silent, the sky was a deep blue now and the only light shone from the colours that streaked across it. 'It seems he scared off our new companion.' He murmured.

It was true. The rider who hadn't let them out of their sight for the past few hours had all but disappeared into thin air. He reached down and grabbed her by her arm, hauling her to her feet.

'We're not far from Ivarstead. We'll be there in a couple of hours.'

* * *

The lights of the town glittering across the river were a welcoming sight to the pair as they trudged wearily through the open gates. They hadn't spoken the rest of the journey there and Ollric welcomed the silence. He was so used to travelling and adventuring, so to speak, by himself that having to constantly worry and think about another being was draining to him. Also, he was still a bit sore about poor Swiftfoot – the horse had been a loyal and reliable steed to him and it would take him a while to find one as similar. Luckily the rest of the journey had been fairly peaceful, barring a couple of giant spiders which he had easily taken care of. The dragon had just stood by and watched, that dazed look still apparent on her pale face. Ollric had hacked the legs from the spiders long after they were dead.

Vilemyr Inn was a busy little place even at the late hour. Almost all the rooms were taken and most of the tables housed pilgrims, drinking and eating together as they discussed the best way to High Hrothgar. Ollric welcomed the lack of looks his companion and he received as he was shown to the last remaining room. Any sort of person came through Ivarstead and made the journey, so a Nord and a cloaked girl wasn't such an unusual sight.

He sat the dragon down in a chair and threw his own cloak and cowl onto the table, running a hand through his tousled hair. His face was wrack with tiredness, his eyes sunken in and his mouth downturned into a frown.

'Have you gone mute?' He said finally when he returned from the bar with bread and cheese, to find her still sitting in the exact same position.

She didn't reply for a moment and then her wide, blue eyes were turned upon him for the first time that day. They were filled with tears. 'I betrayed Alduin?' It was more of a statement than a question. A fat tear spilled over her lashes and rolled down her cheek. It dropped onto her open palm. She gasped. 'What is this water?'

'They are tears.' Ollric replied and then glanced quickly sideways. He cleared his throat and rubbed his jaw. 'You're angry with yourself?'

'Geh!' **[Yes!]** The voice he heard was almost a growl, hard and guttural. 'How could I have bretayed my own kind? How could I have done that and not remember.' Her voice cracked.

Ollric's expression softened. 'Sometimes we do things we don't think are right but they are, and we know we have to, even if we ourselves don't agree.' He was speaking from experience but she didn't have to know that.

Her eyes flickered and met his. That look, for one moment, seemed like a look of realisation and the Nord held it for one moment, they saw their whole worlds in each other's eyes before he had to look away. He leant down and pulled his boots of.

'It's late. We should get some sleep. The road to High Hrothgar isn't short and it isn't easy.'

She smirked. It was the first sort of smile she had given since Whiterun. 'Hard even for the legendary Dovahkiin.'

'Easy if I didn't have a child unsure of her own legs in tow.'

'I could take us there in a second if you gave me my wings back.' She snapped back just as quick.

Ollric snorted. 'If you had your wings we wouldn't be here.'

'Where would we be, Dovahkiin?'

A hush fell over the room and Ollric found he couldn't reply. They both knew if she had remained a dragon she would be dead, her soul eaten, and her memory forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Alduin sensed Vuljotnaak's approach before the dragon had even crested the smaller mountains that encircled the great fortress that was Skuldafn. The World Eater was resting above the portal to Sovengarde, below him Nahkriin stood sentry as he had always done and always would. Alduin wished every subject was just as loyal.

His eyes remained closed as the smaller dragon circled lower and lower and then landed heavily on to the roof of the temple.

'Zu'u ov hi lost kul newwe uv los hi het fah do hin mey?' **[I trust you have good news or are you here because of your own foolishness?]**

Vuljotnaak shifted at the scathing voice of his master. It was unheard of between the dragons that served Alduin to disturb him as he rested at his own temple of Skuldafn, however Vuljotnaak hadn't been able to restrain himself from flying straight there after his encounter with the Dragonborn and his new charge.

'Krosis, Alduin, fin tahrodiis Maldinokdur lost alok.' **[Alduin, the traitorous Maldinokdur has risen.]**

If this news came as a shock or irritated Alduin in any way, he showed no signs of it. His eyes shut slowly. 'Fod daar los vahzah, hind fun, aal rek kos dreh?' **[If this is true, pray tell, what might she be doing?]**

Sarcasm dripped off of his every word but Vuljotnaak didn't flinch at this. He steadied himself where he stood. 'Rek los voth fin, Dovahkiin.' **[She is with the Dragonborn.]**

* * *

Halfway up the great staircase cut into the mountain, the greenery and mountain flowers faded away into a hard sheen of thick, dirty snow that seemed to never melt no matter how many fur covered boots trudged over them. The small town beneath the looming mountaintop, although bustling with activity, had been an uneventful stop in the pair's journey. Despite the activity within the town, Ollric had been unable to find another horse to take them up, and so they were stuck with planting one foot in front of another. Few words were exchanged between them after their talk the night before and Ollric's dreams had been full of fire, ice, and huge shadows soaring above his head.

He had found it easy to keep any dreams at bay until he met the dragon.

The Nord had become warier of the follower they had gained before the dragon attack. Although they hadn't encountered him again, Ollric could sense someone was on their tail or at the very least, watching them. The longer they stuck to the shadows, the more Ollric doubted it was the Blades – subtlety wasn't exactly their strong suit. If they had more than one group following them, he guessed they had a pretty big problem. The dragon had been quiet and obedient. She was obviously shaken up about the previous day but Ollric was hard versed in comforting others and so didn't know even where to begin. He rarely travelled with a companion and actively avoided it unless absolutely necessary. More than once he had considered just putting his blade through her chest and being done with it.

A cry dragged him away from his thoughts and he paused in his steady trudging. Beside him, the dragon had slipped on the snow and fallen onto her knees. She cursed in her native tongue and her angry glare landed upon him.

'How much further?' She hissed.

'We're over half way.' He replied and wrapped his hand around her upper arm. He ignored the way she flinched in disgust at his touch and pulled her up. 'We can't stop now.'

'I – I'm,' her voice trailed.

He quirked an eyebrow. 'You're tired?' She looked away in embarrassment and nodded. If the blood pumping through her veins hadn't been cold as ice, her face would have flushed at the admission of weakness. 'It's not much further.' He muttered and without hesitation he had slipped one arm around her shoulders and one under her legs. She shrieked in shock as he swung her up into his arms and, at first, she wriggled and fought. 'Do you want to get there or not?' Ollric snarled and she stilled.

He set off without another word. His stride barely changed even slightly, she was so light. Eventually, he felt her head flop against his shoulder and, though he loathed to admit it, it was almost comforting to him.

The unlikely pair were not far from the warmth of High Hrothgar when it happened. Darkness had taken to the skies quickly and tonight there was no guiding path lit from the lights that were usually scattered above them. The air was cold and thick with the promise of something wicked. A great thunderous vibration seemed to cut straight through the heavens as if Tamriel was a pool of water and one of the Gods had run his fingers through it. Ollric paused, his breath caught in his throat. He knew this feeling well. He had faced this foe enough times to recognise when he approached – he had failed before this foe enough times, too.

He hurried his steps, rounding a corner and spying a jutting rock above them that created a little cave in the mountain, not far from the path. Below, a shadow in the wind swooped and circled the mountain. It was as silent as the night around them but deadlier still. Ollric slung the girl from his back and down into the crevice and clambered down after her. He pulled her close to him and she stirred, murmuring words under her breath. He pressed a gloved hand over her mouth, mahogany eyes searching the blackness with baited breath.

A fell voice broke over the mountain. 'Zu'u fraan hi.' **['I feel you.']**

In his arms, the girl's body struggled as if she was being pulled out of them. Her murmurings became louder and more confused. Behind closed lids, her eyes darted back and forth. Ollric held her tightly against him. In any other situation, he would have met the creature on the slopes of the Throat of the World and fought until death. But this time was different, this time he had something Alduin wanted and he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

* * *

 _She was a pathetic little thing. Too small, too weak. Morokei had always doubted why Alduin favoured Maldinokdur so much. Although, he would never dare to voice his opinions to his Master. However, it wasn't enough to stop him from treating the dragon with disdain each time they met._

 _He watched now, standing by Alduin's side, as she landed heavily in the courtyard at Labyrinthian. Her dark scales were scattered with wounds and the blood spilled off of them and blossomed onto the snow. Her head she held high and her eyes were sharp. In her jaws, she held a man and she threw him down onto the ground at their feet. He was dead and a coppery, gilded crown rolled from his head and landed at Alduin's feet._

' _We have ripped the North from them.' Her voice was tinged with humour. 'Their silly little king is dead.' Her eyes slid across to Morokei and she almost smirked. He scowled behind his mask._

' _You have done well, little one.' Alduin's voice rumbled across the temple grounds. His eyes searched the skies behind her. 'Tell me, why does my brother, Paathurnax, not return with you?'_

 _Maldinokdur lowered her head. 'Master,' her voice was grave, 'he flew South with the Nord warriors. I fear he has lost his way.'_

 _Silence had fallen across the group. Alduin's eyes flashed with flame and a low, guttural roar emerged from his chest. His whole body shook with anger and beside him, Morokei flinched. 'Then he will die alongside them.'_

* * *

The anguish she felt ripping through her body was unbearable. She struggled and fought against Ollric as he held her fast to himself. Alduin was so close that she could feel each ripple in the air his wings make, hear the breath leave his body. She could feel an invisible string tying her to him and each time he passed he seemed to tug on it harder and harder.

After what seemed like hours of him circling the mountain, his route became wider and eventually he disappeared over the horizon. Finally, Ollric released her and she fell onto the snow, gasping and sucking for air desperately.

'Are you insane or just stupid?' He shouted and threw his sword down onto the stony ground with a shatter.

She fixed him with a fierce glare. 'Tell me you would not go to your _thur_ **[master]** when he calls, _Dovahkiin_.' She hissed.

'I have no master to run to.'

She laughed coldly. 'You think you are not a slave to those fools down below? Running back and forth doing their bidding whenever they please.' Her words were laced thick with poison and she walked towards him slowly as she spoke. 'You pillage, you steal, you murder, all for what? Gold?' Her face was inches from his when she switched into the harsh tongue. 'Hi mindol zu'u los fin mey, Dovahkiin, nu zu'u los fin nunon gein do mu wo sahvot ko ososfin.' **['You think I am the fool, Dovahkiin, yet I am the only one of us who believes in something.']**

The blade was at her throat before the last word had left her lips. Ollric grabbed the back of her head, bunching her hair in his fist and with his other hand he pressed the dagger to her throat. The blade smouldered and hissed with a red glow that singed at the hairs on her neck as it brushed them. She shrieked and twisted in his grasp, cursing his name.

'Yol!'

The ball of fire narrowly missed his head as he dived to the side and it tunnelled into the snow behind them. She sprung to her feet with a speed he hadn't seen before from her but the Nord was bigger, and faster. He caught her ankle with his fingertips and dragged her to the ground with a heavy thud. Ollric twisted her round, slammed his palm over her mouth and sat on her body. She stilled and stared up at him through those furious, reptilian eyes.

'Times up, dragon.'


End file.
